My First Love
by KatsuKaiba
Summary: Trunks reminisces on love gone by. Trunks/Gohan set in future Cell Saga. Dedicated to animeangel008.


KK: This is a Trunks/Gohan fic.

Kay: Kinda sad.

KK: Warning: May be a bad lemon.

Dedicated to: animeangel008

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its affiliates.

* * *

My First Love

Trunks watched as the sun came up over the canyon in front of him. He sighed, remembering the times he had sat watching the sun rise with his lover. It had seemed so long ago, and in truth it was. It had been when the Androids were still on the attack. They had finally caught up with them and the fight hadn't been going their way. Gohan had yelled for Trunks to run and hide, but Trunks had refused, and instead had tried to fight them off. He hadn't succeeded and Gohan had sacrificed himself for him.

Trunks punched the ground, reveling in the feeling of the earth crumbling under his fist. He hadn't been anything but useless to Gohan and now he was gone. Trunks leaned back and looked up into the blood-red sky. He couldn't help remembering the day he had confessed to Gohan…

FLASHBACK:

Trunks shifted nervously in front of the canyon. He had asked Gohan here to tell him something very important. He didn't know how Gohan would respond but had high hopes that it would be favorable. He had this timed so that he would confess as the sun came up. He figured it would be the first of many sun rises they would witness together.

"Hey, Trunks." Gohan had just arrived and had landed in front of him. Trunks looked slightly down at him, trying to remember when he had grown taller than Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan." Trunks said blushing slightly. He looked over the canyon, noting that the sun was just about coming up.

"Well, was there something you wanted?" Gohan asked, "You did ask me here because you wanted to talk about something, right?"

Trunks nodded and silently gazed at Gohan. When splashes of red played across Gohan's face Trunks opened his mouth, "Gohan, I love you."

Trunks then blushed a deep red. He hadn't meant to be so blunt. What happened to that speech he had rehearsed? He nearly face-palmed when Gohan took his hand.

"I love you too." Gohan reached up and kissed him.

Trunks wrapped his arms around Gohan's waist and deepened the kiss. As they stood making out, the sun came up.

END FLASHBACK

Thinking about that always made Trunks's heart hurt. He couldn't help remembering things that they did together. Like their first date. Okay, so it wasn't really a date. It's kinda hard to have a date with killer androids zooming around.

FLASHBACK

Trunks held Gohan's hand as he led him up a hill. Gohan was blindfolded so he couldn't see where they were going. When they reached the top, Trunks took off the blindfold and Gohan gazed at the scene.

Trunks (with some help from Bulma) had spread a blanket on the ground and had packed a picnic basket full of his (Gohan) favorite foods. It was really touching since Gohan couldn't remember the last time he'd been on a picnic, but he was sure it had to have been before his parents died.

Trunks smiled amusedly at the expression on Gohan's face. One would think that Gohan wasn't used to having nice things done for him. Trunks took Gohan's hand again and led him to the blanket. They sat and Trunks took out a bottle of champagne. Neither drank much, but this was their first date and so had decided to drink a little. Trunks popped the cork and poured a little into two wine glasses.

Toasting their first date, they turned to the canyon in front of them and continued talking and eating as the sun arose.

END FLASHBACK

Now that Trunks thought about it, he realized they did a lot of things in front of this very canyon as the sun rose. Almost everything except one important thing. The first time they made love.

FLASHBACK

Trunks had his arms wrapped around Gohan as they stood watching the sun set. In the morning, Gohan would be setting out in search of food that hadn't yet spoiled. Since there wouldn't be time to watch the sun rise, they decided to watch the sun set.

Trunks, feeling playful, leaned down and started kissing Gohan's neck. Gohan shifted his head to allow Trunks room and couldn't help letting a moan escape his lips. Trunks smirked slightly remembering that his neck was a sensitive area. Trunks moved his hands slightly downward; letting one rest on Gohan's lower back while the other continued down. Reaching his butt, Trunks grasped and pulled it Gohan up against him, never letting his mouth detach from Gohan's neck.

"Trunks…" Gohan breathed.

"What do you want me to do?" Trunks asked pulling away slightly.

Gohan let out a shuddering gasp and pushed closer to Trunks. Trunks smirked again as he latched back onto Gohan's neck. He pushed Gohan gently to the ground as he lifted his shirt. Leaving Gohan's neck for his chest, Trunks started sucking on one nipple.

"Ah…Trunks…don't stop… please…" Gohan pushed Trunks's head closer and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

Trunks glanced up at him and smiled against his chest. Moving his hand from Gohan's back, he placed it at Gohan's crotch. Feeling his hardness, Trunks started to knead it gently. Realizing what they were doing, Trunks moved his mouth to Gohan's ear.

"Are you sure about this?" Trunks asked, "If you want to stop, tell me at any time and I'll stop."

"I'm sure and don't stop." Gohan answered back as he got some of his breath back.

Nodding, Trunks removed Gohan's shirt and then removed his own. Moving his mouth back to Gohan's chest, he started to remove Gohan's pant and boxers. That proved a bit difficult but he finally got it off.

Blushing, Gohan squirmed a bit as Trunks looked him over. Smiling slightly, Trunks leaned down and started kissing his chest moving lower with each kiss. Finally getting to his prize, Trunks looked up at Gohan, who had his eyes shut tight.

Trunks opened his mouth and started licking at the head of his prize. Gohan's eyes shot opened and he arched his back. Pushing his hips down, Trunks started licking lower and finally engulfed it. He sucked lightly. Gohan shuddered and gasped out in pleasure. Trunks then moved one hand to Gohan's mouth. Without really being told, Gohan started to suck on his fingers. After deducing that they were wet enough, Trunks took back his hand and inserted one finger into Gohan.

"Ah…" Gohan gasped, squirming slightly to get away from it.

Trunks kept sucking Gohan off to help him forget about the pain. Thrusting his finger in and out, Trunks searched for Gohan's pleasure spot. Hearing Gohan gasp out loudly and arch his back, Trunks deduced that he had found it. Adding another finger, Trunks soon had Gohan in the palm of his hand.

"Please…Trunks…hurry…" Gohan breathed heavily as Trunks stopped sucking him off.

Trunks removed his fingers, eliciting a moan of loss from Gohan, and lined his erection up with Gohan's entrance. In one fluid motion, he thrust in all the way to the hilt, Gohan gasping and squirming to get used to his size.

Holding still and repressing the urge to thrust, Trunks reveled in how it felt to be inside his lover. After awhile, he felt Gohan pressing down trying to get him to move. Pulling out and thrusting back in, both moaned loudly at the feelings coursing through them. All too soon, though, Trunks felt himself coming and reached between them to grasp Gohan. Giving him a few yanks, Trunks felt Gohan come and clench around him. Putting in one last thrust, Trunks came inside Gohan and collapsed slightly onto him. Gohan wrapped his arms around Trunks shoulders and convulsed slightly trying to get his breath back.

"I love you." Trunks whispered as he started to nod off.

"I love you too." Gohan said as his eyes closed.

END FLASHBACK

Trunks smiled slightly as he remembered when they woke up. It had to have been close to the afternoon. Bulma had been pissed to say the least.

Trunks laid down and looked up at the now blue sky. It was now midday, a stark contrast to sun rise and sun set, when he and Gohan used to be most active. He smiled almost sadly as yet another memory played itself out…

FLASHBACK

They had now been together for a year and Trunks had something special for Gohan. Of course, it wasn't anything too fancy. Things were becoming scarcer, especially food. Though that didn't stop him as much as anyone else would've liked.

Gohan once again found himself blindfolded as he was lead up a hill. Trunks led with carefully measured steps, ready to reach out and help him if need be. Once again, they reached the top of the hill and after removing the blindfold, Gohan was greeted by the sight of a picnic. Picnics at sun set or sun rise seemed to be their thing.

"Happy Anniversary, babe." Trunks whispered into Gohan's ear.

"Aw…but I didn't get you anything." Gohan looked down.

"Yes, you did," Trunks said laughing as Gohan looked at him confused. "The gift you got me was yourself."

Gohan giggled slightly as he blushed. Trunks could say really sweet things. Though, at times he just made them even cornier. The two sat down and drank from glasses filled with sparkling cider, Trunks being unable to find champagne or any alcohol this time.

END FLASHBACK

Trunks knew he would never forget that day. And having gone back in time to stop the Androids, he met Gohan as a little kid. Though he thought kid Gohan was cute, he also knew that he would never make a move on the child, it would be just too wrong. But seeing kid Gohan smile at him made him remember the day he finally had gotten the courage…

FLASHBACK

Trunks fidgeted slightly, fiddling with the box in his pocket. He was waiting for Gohan to arrive so he could ask him the most important question. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't feel Gohan's ki land in front of him.

"Trunks?" Gohan asked, snapping Trunks out of his thoughts.

Trunks blushed and smiled. He had gotten lucky that it wasn't an android that landed in front of him. He reached into his pocket and fiddled with the box.

"Um…Gohan, I have something very important to ask you."

"Really, what?

"Will you…" Trunks took Gohan's hand and got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Trunks held open the box and waited with bated breath for Gohan's answer. The ring Trunks had gotten was actually pretty simple: silver band with a small diamond in the middle. It was one of a few remaining diamond rings that escaped the androids' attention.

"Yes." Gohan stated as Trunks looked up at him hopefully.

Trunks grinned and jumped up. He grabbed Gohan and spun him. Slipping the ring onto his just as the sun rose.

END FLASHBACK

Thinking about how they got engaged always made him think of their wedding a month later. It hadn't been fancy but it was happiest day of his life. And the worst day of his life came only a few days after the wedding.

FLASHBACK

Trunks and Gohan had been searching for the androids for awhile. Both felt confidant that the fight would go their way. And they were hoping to finally rid the world of them once and for all.

Landing in a small town where explosions had been going on all day, they spied the androids playing a "game". Trunks shifted his position closer to Gohan, not wanting to lose his husband so early in their marriage.

"Trunks, listen, we need to get closer and surprise them." Gohan whispered. Gohan was normally pretty timid and shy but when it came to fighting he was the first one revved up.

"Right." Trunks whispered back. Knowing that Gohan was right, Trunks snuck around to encircle the Androids.

At the signal from Gohan, Trunks jumped at the androids. Catching both off guard for a moment, Trunks and Gohan sent a series of ki blasts at them. After the dust settled and they could fire no more, two ki blasts were sent their way.

Trunks rolled quickly out of the way but was still caught up in it. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Gohan taking most of the brunt of the ki blast fired at him. Trunks watched in horror as the blast knocked Gohan out.

The Androids flew up into the air and started raining blasts down on them. Moments later, sure their enemies were dead; the two flew off into the sun set. Trunks opened his eyes for a moment to see Gohan a few feet from him. Gohan appeared injured but Trunks couldn't do anything. Trying to fight it off, Trunks lost consciousness.

About two hours later, Trunks awoke and sat up. He remembered what happened and cast his eyes about for Gohan. Spotting him laying a few feet away, Trunks gingerly got to his feet and made his way over.

"Gohan?" Trunks asked, touching his lover's shoulder. When Gohan didn't respond, Trunks checked for a pulse. Not feeling one, Trunks checked Gohan's heartbeat. Realization dawned on Trunks. Gohan hadn't been knocked out, he'd been killed.

"No…NO!" Trunks cried out and rested his head on Gohan's body.

END FLASHBACK

Afterwards, Trunks had taken Gohan's body home and he and Bulma had had a funeral. Later his mother asked him to go back in time and try to stop the androids that way. Thinking he could stop Gohan's death this way, Trunks agreed.

Later, when he realized that nothing could be done to save their time period, Trunks stayed in the past to help the other time period. He didn't want anyone else to go through this. After the defeat of the Androids and Cell in the past, he returned to his own time, now able to stop them.

After everything had settled down and there was no more fighting, he had returned to the canyon to watch the sun rise and reminisce on his past.

THE END

* * *

KK: Aw…wasn't that sad?

Kay: Don't forget to review.


End file.
